


Pumpkin Spice

by DeviantDarkBelle



Series: Huxloween 2019 [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drag Queens, Huxloween, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Day three - Pumpkin SpiceBen frequents a club every Saturday night and has fallen for one of them. He never expected to see them on a Monday morning.





	Pumpkin Spice

He couldn’t believe his eyes as he stood in line. What were the chances, Ben couldn’t believe his luck? He never took this was to work, he never stopped at this café… but he’d know that face anywhere. Even without the makeup, without the heels and over the top outfits. Ben _knew _that face, that person.

One by one orders were filled and the line moved along, in short time Ben was at the front, gazing into cool blue-green-grey eyes. “Pumpkin Spice,” Ben said and the order didn’t get a reaction, just a small smile and the order was rung in.

“No. No, not to order. _You _are Pumpkin Spice.”

Hux got that a lot because of his colouring. He had hoped it was this customer’s actual order since it was that time of year. Not a cruel comment, or a really shitty pick-up line.

“If you are trying to pick me up _or _are an asshole, you’re going to have to do better than that,” Hux said in a low voice with a cold smile.

Ben leaned in, tucked is head down, long hair in his face, his eyes half-lidded. “No. You _are _Pumpkin Spice.”

The way the man said it; Hux could no longer deny it. He _knew _what the man, this distractingly beautiful but infuriating customer was getting at.

“Sir, if you’re not going to order anything, you will need to leave. This is the morning rush.” Hux needed out of this situation and didn’t want his coworkers and others clue in.

Ben let out a low hum rumble from his throat. “Fine. I know, you’re right, we can no longer deny these people their Monday morning beverages. Double espresso, short. Please.”

Hux voided the pumpkin spice and rang in the espresso. Ben handed him cash, Hux, in turn, returned the change, which Ben immediately put in the tip jar. Ben moved along and Hux went on with his day.

During their respective days, they both thought about that morning’s encounter. Ben knew that face, and that body intimately, though not as intimately as he’d like. Every Saturday night Ben made his way to a club, _the_ club and watched the beautiful performers. They were all amazing and awesome but one always caught his eye, ‘Pumpkin Spice.’ He watched them with interest but never had a reason to approach them. But that Monday, he all but dropped in Ben’s lap.

And Hux, he had hoped his weekend persona would always be safe, that Pumpkin Spice would stay protected by the weekend. He never thought it would hit him in the face first thing on a Monday morning, or any morning in fact. And not by someone so hot, gorgeous. Hux racked his brain, tried to picture, tried to remember if he had seen that face at the club before.

Ben never returned to the café. He had freaked out a little during the week – his weekday and weekend lives had merged unexpectedly. Pumpkin Spice had been his favourite performer for months and he had dreamt about long legs and red hair repeatedly. He had fantasized about her, about him... never in a million years… and now Ben was desperate to woo him, to woo her. As beautiful as Pumpkin Spice was, without the hair, makeup and clothes, he was much more than that.

Hux was nervous. He hated that he was, it had been a long time. It was that darn customer from Monday that threw him off his game. Hux had practiced all week, chose a new song, a new outfit, and everything. He wouldn’t admit it out loud or even to himself why he had done that. Of course, deep down inside, he knew perfectly well.

This night, the man from Monday was easy to spot, though Hux just assumed it was because he knew who to look out for now. Hux watched from the side as the others performed as he always, well usually, closed out the night. This allowed him to watch how the man enjoyed the others.

To Hux’s surprise, it looked like he didn’t.

It was curious, as they were all quite good. That made a part of Hux extremely nervous while another part was excited.

Once on stage, the audience faded into one, faces were impossible to make out. All but one. The man from Monday was front and centre and present. Attentive. Hux could make out every feature.

And once their eyes locked, it was impossible to look away.


End file.
